It is known to use products in granular or powder form, for example freeze-dried products, such as tea, orange flavoured soft drinks, coffee etc. which are added to water at the moment of consumption.
In particular, bottles are known, filled with water or other liquids, having a dispensing device containing a product in the form of granules or powder to be added to water so as to obtain a beverage instantly.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,291, discloses a bottle having a dispensing cap that is suitable for releasing into the bottle a content in the form of granules or powder.
Application MI 2008 U 0000156 discloses a bottle with a threaded neck on which a cap is screwed, said cap defining a chamber in which a hollow piston containing a product in the form of granules or powder is inserted.
By pushing the piston the breaking of a bottom wall is caused and the content of the hollow piston is consequently released in the bottle.
The solutions currently known have, however, some drawbacks.
For example, the device disclosed in patent application MI 2008 U 0000156 has the drawback of the bottom wall of the cap being able to fall into the bottle creating a situation of danger for the person drinking the content of the bottle.